


I Apologise

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [163]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "You sit there, dearest, and I'll do the fussing about."Crowley stretched long limbs along the old sofa and let his head fall back with a weary, yet tender, smile. "As you wish."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [163]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 22
Kudos: 377
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Apologise

Warlock met Aziraphale and Crowley at the entrance to their block of flats with a bag of food. "I won't stay, if you don't want me to."

Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a long look.

Crowley said, eventually, "Bring it up to the flat, at least," and pushed himself away from the Bentley towards the lift, more exhausted stagger than saunter.

Aziraphale hovered at his elbow, one hand extended, but not quite touching. Warlock trailed after them.

Once they were all in the lift, out of public view, Aziraphale said softly, "May I?"

Crowley let his shoulders sag, and nodded.

Aziraphale scooped him up into a bridal carry, and didn't put him down until they were home. "You sit there, dearest, and I'll do the fussing about."

Crowley stretched long limbs along the old sofa and let his head fall back with a weary, yet tender, smile. "As you wish."

Warlock handed over the bag. "Do you want space or company?"

Crowley's smile softened a little. "Nothing personal, but space. Too tired for company."

Warlock smiled back. "I'll leave you to it then." They hesitated a moment. "I talked to Jess. Kid's a confused mess right now. Doesn't really understand what went wrong. Did what I could, but I don't have all the nuances either." They held up a hand. "I don't need them to know we messed up. And apologise, best we can." They nodded a farewell, and took themself out.

Crowley rubbed a hand over his face, glad Jess's next lesson with him wasn't for a few days.

Aziraphale pulled a chair up beside the sofa, and began passing Crowley his share of mini fritattas, sliced apple, and twiglets. Warlock had chosen well. No cooking, no preperation, no cutlery required, minimal decision-making and clean-up, and all things that Crowley liked enough to eat even when tired. "Eat, dearest. I'll talk to Jess later, for you."

***

Jess swallowed, and stared down the corridor. They had a lesson to get to. With Dr Crowley. In the greenhouse. Which, until now, they had always seen as a sanctuary. But now...far too much of thetr mind was terrified that he was going to yell at them again, only this time, in front of everyone instead of in private.

Footsteps came up behind them, and Dr Fell's soft voice said, "How about I walk you there?"

Jess swallowed again and mustered something of a smile. "I'm just being silly."

"Nothing silly about being afraid of being yelled at." Dr Fell clasped his hands behind him. "Though I will say, he always reserves the worst of his yelling for those with the most potential."

"I can do without that sort of compliment."

"I'll let him know."

"He is kind, though, right?"

Dr Fell gave them a level look. "As kind as Dear Anthony, but he loathes, with an unholy passion, having it pointed out."

"Oh." Jess winced, beginning to see just how badly they had put their foot in it.

"He hasn't always been a professor," Dr Fell continued. "And some of his - earlier - experiences were, shall we say, unpleasant? Watching a bright young man be painfully killed for daring to be kind and suggest others should be too, rather put him off being open about his own kindness."

Everything abruptly clicked into place for Jess, but at that moment they arrived at the greenhouse.

Dr Crowley said nothing to them until the lesson finished. Then, "Jess? A word please."

Jess froze.

Everyone else left.

Dr Crowley took a long breath through gritted teeth. "I should have explained myself before I went off at you. I acted from anger and pain rather than thinking it through. I apologise." He pushed himself to his feet, keeping his distance from them, and headed for the door. "If you don't want to study under me anymore, I'll understand."

"Wait!"

He stopped. Turned.

Jess said, "I want to stay. And - I forgive you."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Thanks. But that's not required."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a tumblr. It's very barebones, and likely to stay that way until/unless I have more time to deal with it, but it exists: https://ineffableghost.tumblr.com/


End file.
